


Dr. Seo

by yamyamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Johnny's a doctor here, M/M, Receptionist!Yuta, Ten has a crush on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamyamie/pseuds/yamyamie
Summary: "I know it's usually a dreaded procedure, but I can assure you it will be over before you know it, and I have a lot of experiences with prostate exams, you'll be in good hands."Is that some kind of pun?"Is it really necessary?" Ten questioned helplessly, the sympathetic expression on Dr. Seo's face giving away the answer. "Ugh, okay, fine, I guess."Ten actually felt like dying at that moment, because this was sure to end badly."You have no reason to be worried, Ten. I assure you everything will be fine."Yeah, until I come with your finger up my ass.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Dr. Seo

Ten smiled to himself in the rearview mirror of his car, fluffing his new black hair. He was in the doctors' office parking lot, and he had an appointment in roughly ten minutes.

This became a place where he seemed to be drawn to every time something little happened to his health; he would find any excuse to see his doctor, _Dr. Seo._

His name was Johnny, and he was very friendly and adorable, and not to mention really fucking hot using his white doctor coat. But he also happened to be a straight guy, Ten thought, so his chances were pretty much at zero. That didn't stop him coming into his office, even if nothing would come of them, being around Johnny made Ten's day a million times better.

With one last fluff, Ten got out of his car, adjusting his skin-tight jeans and fiddling with his leather jacket before making his way into the building.

"Ten," the receptionist sighed, shaking his head with a teasing smile against his lips, "back again already?"

"Yuta, I have terrible health," Ten scoffed, lifting his chin slightly in an offended manner.

"Hmmm," the Japanese man hummed, clicking away on his computer. "Are you sure you don't just want to see Dr. Seo again?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You never do," Yuta laughed, handing him the paperwork he needed to fill out. "He might be a little less himself today, just a warning."

"Why?" Ten asked instantly, not even caring about how desperate he sounded.

"Is everything okay?"

"He just finally came out to his parents as a gay man, didn't exactly go well."

"What?! He's.. _gay_?" Ten gasped, unsure if he should feel bad about the situation or glad, knowing he now definitely has a chance.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Yuta replied, "So after all this time, you thought you were chasing a straight man? Jesus, you're really something else."

"But hey, maybe seeing you will make him feel better. He's always smiling for ages after you leave."

"No, he does not." Ten blushed violently, his heart hammering in his chest. _"Does he?"_

Yuta laughed a little bit, and he caught on to Ten's crush from the beginning.

The first hint was him coming into the office for something as simple as a paper cut, saying something along the lines of _'I don't want to risk it getting infected and losing my finger.'_

The second hint and the last one he needed, when Yuta caught Ten was checking Johnny out.

He had begged Yuta like a puppy that day, pleading him not to tell the Doctor, trying to assure him it was an accident, and how Ten most definitely did not like Dr. Seo that way.

Yuta wasn't stupid, but he kind of liked Ten, so he told him that the secret was safe with him. That didn't stop Yuta from teasing him about it every time Ten came in, though.

"Sit down, he'll call you soon."

"You didn't answer my—"

"Next!"

Ten let out an annoyed huff and made his way to a chair, plopping down with his arms crossed, sending Yuta the meanest glare he could.

Ten started to get nervous as he waited because when he wasn't around Dr. Seo, Ten could be as confident as ever, but the second the tall man was within seeing distance of him, he became a pile of jelly.

"Mr. Chittaphon?" Dr. Seo called out, smiling at Ten as he looked up to meet his gaze. Ten gulped quietly and pulled himself out of the chair, willing his legs to move towards the beautiful man that haunted his thoughts.

Yuta winked at him as they passed by, and Ten tried to ignore the way it made his cheeks flare bright red.

"Nice to see you," he smiled, gazing over Ten's charts as they made their way to the examining room. "Your hair looks nice."

"Yeah?" Ten smiled, reaching up to toy with the jet-black strands.

"Well, it definitely suits you," He winked, opening the door for Ten and ushering him inside. Ten's heart stopped when he winked at him, but then it was beating rapidly, feeling like it was going a million beats per second.

"So your charts say you've been having trouble breathing? Tell me about that."

"I— I think, I've been dancing almost nine hours a day for this next event." Which is true, it was also a lie, it was nothing for Ten. He could dance for a full-day and still be okay with his lungs.

"Hm, I see," Dr. Seo wrote down the information on his paper, "you still haven't given me a ticket for your performance, you know."

"I know," Ten smiled shyly to himself, kicking his feet against the edge of the examining bed. "I'm not very good at it, though."

_Another lie._

"I think you're full of shit," Dr. Seo laughed, composing himself quickly, "I mean, uh, _crap,_ I think you're full of _crap_."

" _Doctor Seo,_ " Ten gasped, raising a hand over his heart, "that's very unappropriated of you." Dr. Seo then lips tugged upward, and Ten swore he saw the start of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"My apologizes, Mr. Chittaphon, you're here so often, and I'm beginning to think of you as more of a friend than a patient." Ten internally squealed at that, but kept his cool on the outside, trying to play it off like he wasn't screaming inside.

"Are you saying we weren't friends before? You still call me by my full name," Ten teased, anxiety taking over his body seconds later when he realized Johnny might say no. Johnny's smiled tugged higher, and Ten once again had to resist the urge to squeal.

"Well, if I weren't your doctor..." He paused, "who am I kidding. We are most definitely friends. But if I lose my job over this, and lose my house, I'm moving in with you, Ten." Ten's face was getting even warmer than before by the act of Dr. Seo trying out the short name on him. He gulped quietly at the thought, Dr. Seo living with him?

_Sign him the fuck up._

"Well, I only have one bedroom..." That was a lie, but he didn't know that.

"Guess you'll be sleeping on the couch then," Dr. Seo shot back, his lips now in the form of a smirk.

Or I could sleep with you. Ten wanted to say, but being the awkward fuck that Ten was, he stuttered out something else instead.

"That's okay. I like the couch."

Dr. Seo just raised an eyebrow at him, like he had expected the other response, but that couldn't be the case, surely.

He didn't say anything after that, though, and Ten cursed himself for not attempting to flirt with him.

"I'm going to check your lungs, okay?" He finally spoke, walking over to Ten with his stethoscope.

Ten nodded and sat up straight, hoping Dr. Seo didn't hear the way his heart rate increased as his hand rested against Ten's arm.

He was really close to Ten, probably leaning in more than necessary, but Ten would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

He so desperately wanted to get rid of the few inches separating him, pulling Johnny's head closer, finally feeling those beautiful lips against his own.

His thoughts were going into dangerous territory, but he couldn't help himself— he couldn't help fantasizing about Johnny bending him over the bed, pounding into him with everything he had, his fingers pulling on Ten's hair harshly.

"Ten?" He spoke, jolting Ten out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ten hummed, not trusting his voice.

"I asked you to take a deep breath." Ten then nodded and quickly took that deep breath, trying to let it out as slowly as possible without trembling from his nerves.

Dr. Seo frowned and pulled away, and Ten panicked, there wasn't seriously something wrong with his lungs, was there?

"I can't seem to get a proper hearing through your clothes, do you mind if I do it under your shirt?"

"U—uh, yeah, that's fine," Ten stuttered out, his heart beating so fast he was sure he was about to pass out.

Dr. Seo smiled, and gently slid the scope under Ten's shirt, his fingertips trailing against the skin until it reached his chest and Ten shivered without realizing it, and Dr. Seo gazed up at him with confusion.

"It's— cold," he mumbled, even though his skin was on fire right now.

Dr. Seo simply nodded in response and continued his examination on Ten's lungs, eventually moving to his back. Which Ten was extremely grateful for, he couldn't handle embarrassment anymore right now.

"Your lungs sound fine," he smiled, walking back to his table to write something off, "if you continue having trouble breathing, I will come back for a follow-up. But if not, I just suggest you not tire yourself out too much on your practices."

"Thanks, Doc," Ten smiled, his heart rate slowly decreasing as Johnny typed on his piece of paper.

"That reminds me, let's make sure you're up to date with your medical exams."

"Okay," Ten agreed, eyeing himself in the small mirror on the wall, fixing his hair discretely.

"Ten, are you sexually active?" Dr. Seo spoke, getting Ten off guard and making his breath catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " He chocked out, forgetting that this was a reasonable question for a doctor to ask.

"Do you have sex?" Dr. Seo asked again, trying to hide the humorous grin threatening to cover his lips.

"Oh, right, uh, yeah," Ten coughed awkwardly, his skin hot to the touch with embarrassment.

He didn't have a boyfriend, but he did have the occasional hook up with someone he met at the bar.

"Follow up question then. You use protection, correct?"

"Um, sometimes?" Ten tried his best to answer because most of his hookups were rough and fast; he couldn't remember if they had all used protection.

"Are you trying for a baby?"

"What, no—" Ten frowned, his sexuality was extremely obvious, did Johnny seriously think he liked women? "I don't have a girlfriend. I, uh, kinda really fucking gay."

"Oh—" Dr. Seo stuttered out, his cheeks turning bright red. "I didn't know; I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Ten smiled, enjoying the doctor's embarrassment, and wanting to push it a little further. "I don't really give if you know what I mean, so I'm not the one dealing with protection."

Dr. Seo coughed again, gulping quietly and wetting his lower lip, "I see."

It looks like the table has turned, Dr. Seo now is the one looked extremely flustered, and he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, his cheeks still bright red.

Ten couldn't tell if Johnny was uncomfortable, or a bit turned on, but he was an optimist, so he was going to pretend it was the latter.

"Well," he quickly composed himself, looking at his paper and his writings there. "It is now recommended for me who are sexually active to receive a prostate exam, and I think it's especially important for you due to your sexuality."

Ten's happiness buzzes off of Dr. Seo's flustered state quickly died down at that, because a prostate exam included the doctor putting his finger up your ass, and that sort of activity is what Ten got off on the most of the time.

He couldn't fucking let him do that, he couldn't handle it— he had fantasized about that before, obviously under different circumstances. How was he supposed to let Johnny do that and pretend like it was nothing?

As pathetic as it sounded, Ten would probably come the second Johnny's finger entered him; so, yeah. That wasn't the best of ideas.

"I know it's usually a dreaded procedure, but I can assure you it will be over before you know it, and I have a lot of experiences with prostate exams, you'll be in good hands."

Is that some kind of pun?

"Is it really necessary?" Ten questioned helplessly, the sympathetic expression on Dr. Seo's face giving away the answer. "Ugh, okay, fine, I guess."

Ten actually felt like dying at that moment, because this was sure to end badly.

"You have no reason to be worried, Ten. I assure you everything will be fine."

_Yeah, until I come with your finger up my ass._

"You can schedule your appointment with Mr. Nakamoto before you leave," Ten groaned quietly at the thought, Yuta will never going to let this go. "It also appears you haven't had a physical since high school, is that correct?"

"I guess." Ten mumbled, his brain focused on ways to get out of this exam. "Why?"

"Well, you will need an up to date one before I perform the exam."

Ten suddenly became very alert because he remembers getting a physical test, and he remembers the horror that came along with it.

It wasn't just checking your lungs, or muscles, or any of that crap, no they go all out, and checks down south as well.

"I actually have time to do that today, if you're not busy." Dr. Seo once again broke through his thoughts, and Ten once again felt like dying.

He wouldn't even have the time to prepare himself for this mentally, Dr. Seo wanted to do it now, and Ten found it impossible to say no to him.

"Okay," Ten finally answered, internally cursing at himself.

"Perfect." Dr. Seo responded, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a gown. "Change into this, and I will be back in five."

Dr. Seo left the room without another word, and Ten sat there motionless, staring at the gown now placed on his lap.

"What the fucking fuck." He shook his head, standing off the bed and kicking off his shoes, "this isn't _fucking_ happening."

He continued muttering to himself as slowly got undress, trying to convince himself that he's dead on the car ride.

But as he tugged the scratchy gown over his head, he knew that this was a hundred percent real, and Ten should probably leave before he gets a hard-on while Dr. Seo is touching him.

Ten was just about to run for it when there was a knock on the door and whispered quietly before collapsing back into the bed, mumbling a 'come in.'

Dr. Seo entered the room with a clipboard, his pend behind his ear as he gazed at Ten.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Ten." He smiled, "if everything goes well, I'll give you a lollipop."

Ten rolled his eyes; there was a majority of things he would love to suck on, and _lollipop wasn't one of them._

"That might have worked if I was six."

"It will be over before you know it," Dr. Seo smiled, putting on his latex gloves.

Ten highly doubted that, but tried to be cooperative anyway as Dr. Seo began the physical.

It was the typical things at first— opening your mouth and saying 'ah,' checking your ears, and nose.

It seemed like Dr. Seo was saving the dreadful part of the physical until the end, which Ten was extremely grateful for. Ten tried to pretend like it wasn't even going to happen like Dr. Seoe was going to check his reflexes and such, and then be done. But of course, that wasn't the case, and before Ten knew it, it was time for the testicular exam.

"Do you what I'm about to do, or would you like me to explain it to you?"

Ten debated telling him to get it over with, but if he asked him to explain, that would give Ten more times to will away the boner he knew he was about to pop.

"Explain, please." He gulped, trying not to blush, or think about Dr. Seo touching his balls.

"Well, the testicular exam is where I search for lumps, or tenderness, these are early signs of cancer—"

Dr. Seo went on to explain, but Ten wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking of the most disgusting things he could.

He eventually just stared at the used needles disposal bin, the sight of needles enough to have all lustful thoughts out of his head.

"Ready?" Dr. Seo asked once he finished his explanation.

"Yeah," Ten spoke, still staring at the used needles.

That worked for about two seconds, though, because the moment he felt Dr. Seo's hand slip under the gown and graze against his thigh, it felt like all the blood in his body rushed down to his dick.

Ten didn't drop his gaze from the needles, though, and he let out a huff as he realized it still wasn't working, and even quicker, he realized Dr. Seo was cupping his balls.

He gripped the edge of the bed tightly, biting his tongue as hard as he could as Dr. Seo felt around for lumps or whatever the fuck he was doing.

Ten had fantasized about Dr. Seo touching him like this, only under different circumstances, and now that is was happening, whether it be professionally or not, Ten's head was spinning.

He had his head turned from Dr. Seo, but he could see him out of the corner of his eye, and it almost looked like his cheeks were red.

Dr. Seo was most definitely taking his time with the exam, and Ten was getting harder by the second.

"Almost done?" Ten asked, attempting to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I just like to be thorough," Dr. Seo nodded, cupping his balls once again instead of feeling around for lumps. "Cough for me."

Ten obeyed instantly, the sooner this was over, the better.

Dr. Seo hummed to himself and removed his hand, turning around to dispose of his gloves.

Ten took that moment to quickly check himself, to make sure his bone wasn't noticeable. But as if Lucifer was on his side today, it was becoming self-evident behind the thin material of his gown.

Ten panicked, but quickly thought of a plan before Dr. Seo turned back around; he sat on the bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

That would have to do for now.

"Everything felt fine," Dr. Seo spoke, turning his back around with his clipboard. "You're very healthy."

"That's uh, good," Ten replied awkwardly, crossing his legs when his hand wasn't helping anymore. "Can I, uh, put my clothes back on now?"

"Of course," Dr. Seo nodded, walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room, and Ten uncrossed his legs, hoping his boner had gone down, even a little bit.

But it hadn't, if anything, it had gotten harder, and it was going to be a bitch to try and put on those jeans now.

"Fuck my life," Ten groaned, pulling his pants up to his thighs, pausing as he contemplated what to do.

He didn't have much of choice, though, so he stuffed himself back into his pants, the tight material painful against the sensitive skin.

After he was fully dressed, he groaned when Ten realized it was still extremely noticeable, he couldn't let Dr. Seo come back in here when his boner was on the show.

Ten seemed to be thinking quickly today, and he grabbed his black leather jacket, folding it over his arms and holding it over his crotch.

_Foolproof plan._

"Knock, knock," Dr. Seo called out as he knocked on the door, coming in a second later when Ten replied that he was dressed.

"You're free to go," he smiled, handling Ten a summary of his visit. "Just make sure you make the next appointment with Mr. Nakamoto."

"I will," Ten nodded, hoping Dr. Seo didn't notice his flushed red cheeks. "See you soon, Doc."

"Likewise, favorite patient." Dr. Seo winked, turning on his heels and heading in the opposite direction of the waiting room.

Ten groaned, again, as he felt his dick twitch in his pants, and he quickly made his way into the waiting room, ready to set up his appointment and then get the hell out of there.

"You're shitting me." Yuta's eyes widened as Ten told him what his next appointment was for.

"I wish," Ten mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn for the millionth time that day. "Don't fucking laugh."

And Yuta laughed anyway, and when he's seemed satisfied, he told Ten that the appointment would be in two weeks.

His appointment was in two weeks, and he had two weeks to prepare.

Two weeks was not enough time, fuck; two fucking years wouldn't have been enough time for what was about to happen.

* * *

Ten had spent the majority of his morning in the shower, not only trying to make himself as clean as possible— as if this was a fucking date but jerking off as many times as he could, in hopes that it would prevent his body from reacting when Dr. Seo had his finger up his ass.

It took him a long fucking time to come multiple times, and his methods were probably weird, but hey, whatever works, right?

You would think the multiple orgasms would have calmed his nerves a bit, but it hadn't, it just made him exhausted on top of feeling anxious.

So here he was, driving to the doctors' office, his hands clenching the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Yuta just about exploded into laughter as Ten walked through the door, but he must look pretty nervous because when Yuta saw Ten's face, he knew not to laugh.

"You're really stressing this out, aren't you?" Yuta asked.

And Ten sent him a _'are you fucking kidding me?'_ glare before answering, "of course I'm fucking stressing this, do you fucking know what happens during a prostate exam?"

"Yes I do, I also know it goes by fast."

Ten just let out a huff and went to sit down and keep telling himself that this is fine, it's just a simple procedure, and Dr. Seo is a doctor, this is fine.

"Mr. Chittaphon?" Dr. Seo called out, smiling at him as Ten's head shot up, "I'm ready for you."

Ten let out a quiet breath and climbed to his feet, his legs weak with anxiety. Yuta tried to send him an encouraging smile, but Ten was too far from focus to replied the smile.

"How have you been?" Dr. Seo spoke as he opened the door for Ten, ushering him inside the small exam room.

"Fine," Ten replied shortly, too nervous and nauseous to form any other words.

"Look, I can see you're nervous, but I promise you there's nothing to be nervous about. I've done this exam many times, Ten. There's no need to worry."

_That's not why I'm fucking worried_ , Ten thought to himself

"I trust you," Ten decided to say. "I just really don't want to do this..."

"I understand, but it will be over before you know it."

Ten only nodded in response, not know what to say, and Dr. Seo went through the usual questions before they started.

"Alright then," Dr. Seo standing up from his seat, pulling gloves on. "Ready?"

Ten gave a short nod and stood up, placing his phone on the bed so it wouldn't fall out of his pocket when he pulled his pants down.

"Just lean over the bed and pull your pants and underwear down to your thighs, this will be over before you know it, I promise."

Ten gave another short nod and slowly turned around, his shaky hands fumbling with his belt as Dr. Seo pulled out a small bottle of jelly-like substance.

He pulled his jeans down slowly, his cheeks flaring bright red as his underwear followed.

At least he had a nice ass; it was one of the only body parts he liked, maybe Dr. Seo would fall in love with him at sight.

Okay— that was hopeful thinking, but Ten had to think positively to distract himself.

Dr. Seo hadn't come up behind him yet, though, and when Ten looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, he swore Dr. Seo was checking him out, even if he was pretending to gaze over the bottle in his hand instead.

He made his way over to Ten then, squeezing a small amount of the lube onto his hand.

Ten wasn't looking at Dr. Seo anymore, he was looking straight ahead, his fingernails digging into the bed.

"This might be a little cold."

"I know," Ten spoke without thinking, his eyes widening when he realized what he had said. "Uh, I mean—"

"It's okay," Dr. Seo chuckled, clearly trying to restrain his laughter. "Could you lean forward a bit more?"

Ten muttered in understanding and leaned forward a bit more, swallowing hard as he felt Dr. Seo's finger pressed up against him.

And fuck, it was cold, it was really fucking cold.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as Ten tensed up, slowly pushing his finger inside.

Ten couldn't respond, because despite how cold it was, it felt fucking amazing.

"I need you to relax, Ten." Dr. Seo instructed softly, his other hand resting on Ten's hip, which was probably completely unnecessary, and perhaps unprofessional, but Ten wasn't complaining.

"Sorry," Ten breathed out, willing his body to relax. "It's just cold."

"It's okay; you're doing great."

That wasn't why he was tense, but it was an acceptable excuse, so he went with it.

Despite the several jerking off sessions he had earlier, he could feel himself getting hard against the bed he was leaning on.

It only got worse as Dr. Seo brushed against his prostate, he hit it just slightly though, before moving away from it completely.

Ten thought about telling Dr. Seo that he had missed it, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he realized how weak his voice would sound, and Ten didn't want Dr. Seo thinking Ten was enjoying this— even if he was.

He went everywhere except there like he knew it was there, and he avoided it on purpose.

The whole experience was making Ten aches against the table, and the temptation to shove back against Dr. Seo's finger grew to dangerous levels.

Not to mention the moan growing deep in the back of his throat, threatening to escape any minute.

"I seem to be having trouble finding it," Dr. Seo muttered, pushing in more roughly.

Ten's entire body tensed at that, and he had to bite back that moan threatening to spill.

It was still there, though, and Ten could feel it at the back of his throat, really to spill at any moment.

Then he felt Dr. Seo's finger moving back towards his prostate, his movements not as soft as before, and then—

_"Oh, fuck."_ Ten gasped, his hips jerking forward against the bed.

They both froze, and Ten was so embarrassed he felt his head spinning. He had to get out of there, and he had to get out now.

"Ten?"

"I— I—," Ten stuttered, slipping away from Dr. Seo, pulling his pants up as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the fact that the outline of his dick was evident through his jeans.

"Sorry," he whimpered, avoiding Dr. Seo's eyes as he forced his legs to exit the room quickly, stumbling slightly against the door frame.

He ignored Yuta calling out to him as he speed-walked out of the building, his trembling hands pulling his keys out as Ten quickly unlocked his car, hitting his head as he attempted to get inside.

"Fucking fuck." Ten gasped, starting his car and driving off without a second glance. "You fucking idiot, you fucking—"

Ten groaned and let his head fall against the stirring wheel as he stopped at a stoplight, mumbling more curses to himself.

He could never go back there now, he'd have to find a new doctor, and he would never get to see Dr. Seo again.

That last part made his heartache, and he desperately wanted to forget about it.

The light was taking longer than usual, so Ten reached into his pants to grab his phone, he was going to call up Lucas and see if he was down to go drinking tonight.

But as his hand slipped inside the fabric, he froze when he realized he left it back in the exam room.

"I can get a new one," Ten shrugged to himself, trying to pretend everything was okay. "New one is fine."

There was no fucking way he was going back there, not in a million years.

Luckily Lucas, his roommate, so he could just ask him when he got home. Lucas was always down to party, though, and that's precisely where they found themselves later that night.

Ten was extremely hungover the next day, but luckily it was his day off from work, and he didn't have school, so he could spend it relaxing at home and trying to forget about what happened with Dr. Seo.

He relaxed most of the day, but around 5 PM, he decided to get up and do something useful, and that to him, he was working on one of his choreography.

His hangover had died down now, and Lucas had left to go on a date with his boyfriend saying he wouldn't be back till late— if he even came back.

So he had no distractions, and he was going to take advantage of it.

It had been about an hour since he had started painting, and there was a quiet knock at the door.

Ten frowned and paused the music he was dancing on and made his way to the door, opening it without checking through the peephole. It was probably just Taeyong or someone.

He froze, though when he realized it wasn't Taeyong, no, it was Dr. Seo.

Ten's cheeks instantly flamed bright red, and a million questions flew through his mind as he eyed the other man shamefully.

"I—," Ten started but couldn't find the words to speak.

"You left your phone," Dr. Sep started, reaching into his pocket and retrieving it."The professional thing would have been to mail it to you, but I wanted to see you... so I looked up your address in your records, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine," Ten nodded, seeing as Dr. Seo looked ashamed to have done that. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah.." He bit his lip nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Uh," Ten hesitated, not sure where this was going, "sure."

He stepped aside and let Dr. Seo in, who wasn't wearing his usual white coat; instead, he wore a dark grey turtle neck and black jeans that look so good on him.

They sat on the couch awkwardly, neither of them speaking just yet. It was Ten to break the silence finally, his string of apologies breaking the thick air.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, and I don't know what came over me and—"

"Ten," Dr. Seo interrupted softly, gazing at the coffee table in front of him instead of at Ten.

"I— I just came out to my parents, I'm gay." So Yuta wasn't lying to Ten at all.

"And, I think, I like you." Dr. Seo turned to face Ten then, and all Ten could do was stare back at him with a dumbstruck expression.

Dr. Seo must have mistaken Ten's shock as disgust because he quickly stood up.

"I just— I understand if you find a new doctor, I just thought you should know. I'll leave now."

Dr. Seo started to leave, but Ten's stunned body was able to reach out and grab his wrist.

"Please stay.." Ten asked softly as the doctor gazed down at the hand, holding his wrist. _"Please."_

Dr. Seo eyed him for a moment before giving in and sitting back down.

"You like me?" Ten managed to ask, his grip never leaving the doctor's wrist.

"I— I do," Dr. Seo sighed, looking up at Ten helplessly. "I know it's completely unprofessional, but I just can't help myself. You're so cute and unique, and you rock every hair color you try out, not important but you look so hot when you had red hair, I mean, you still is hot now, and you look so fucking good in those jeans you always wear," he paused as a small smile formed on Ten's face but continued after taking a deep breath.

"I always look forward to your appointments because being around you just makes my whole day brighter."

"Doctor—,"

"Johnny," Dr. Seo corrected, "please call me Johnny."

"Well, _Johnny,_ " Ten's cheeks flustered, trying out the name on his tongue, loving the way it felt coming out of his mouth. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Johnny sighed, gazing into his lap. "I just had to tell you because after yesterday— I thought you might like me too, but I realize how ridiculous that sounds now, and I feel like an asshole for assuming that but—,"

Johnny was rambling on now, but Ten couldn't hear him anymore, the strong desire to kiss him took over all his senses, and before he knew it, he was reaching out softly, cupping the side of Johnny's head and shutting him up.

Johnny glanced at the hand against his head before he looked back at Ten, full of fear and excitement.

Ten closed the gap between them before he could question himself, and within seconds Johnny was pushing back, his hands on Ten's cheeks as he gently pushed him down on the couch.

Ten let himself be pressed against the couch cushions as Johnny pushed himself between Ten's legs, their lower halves pressed firmly against each other as Johnny deepened the kiss.

"Oh God," Ten breathed out as they pulled away for air, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Johnny's hair, pulling their lips back together as he pressed his hips forward.

The taller man then pulled away a second later, his wide dark eyes staring down at the latter.

"Is this okay?" He gasped out, searching for any signs of resistance from Ten.

"Fuck, _please?_ " Ten begged, his hands reaching down to grip Johnny's hips, holding them in place as he rolled his hips forward. "I've wanted this since our first appointment."

Johnny stared down at him in amazement before quickly nodding and sitting up against Ten's hips to remove his turtleneck.

Ten actually moaned at the sight, Johnny's body was perfect, even so much better than the imagination Ten had in his mind, and he couldn't resist, so he sat up with Johnny in his lap and began roaming his hands on Johnny's chest and Johnny moaned a bit, before realizing the breath has left his mouth and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hot," Ten mumbled, removing Johnny's hand from his mouth before then his mouth moving up to suck on Johnny's collarbone.

Johnny moaned and tangled his fingers in Ten's hair, the other hand reaching for one of Ten's before he dragged it towards his crotch.

Ten got the message immediately and palmed Johnny roughly through his jeans before his other hand reached for the button, finally getting it undone after a few struggling moments.

"Fuck," Johnny moaned as Ten slipped a hand inside his boxers, his hips pressing forward. "I never knew a hand could feel so good."

Ten smiled against the spot of Johnny's neck he had begun kissing and slowly stroked him inside his jeans, basking in the quiet whimpers that left his mouth.

"You know," Johnny stuttered out, "I never finished that prostate exam."

"Are you trying to flirt with me right now?" Ten chuckled, pulling away to see Johnny's embarrassed face.

"Am I failing?"

Ten just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Bedroom," he whispered, nudging Johnny off of him.

Johnny nodded his head eagerly and climbed off of Ten, accepting his hand as Ten offered it to him, before being pulled down the hallway.

Johnny began tugging on Ten's shirt the second they reached the bedroom, and he gladly helped Johnny remove it.

Then Johnny was kissing him as he pushed the younger man towards the bed in the center of the room, his hand fumbling with Ten's belt as they collapsed onto the bed.

He was struggling with it, so Ten swatted his hands away before undoing them and pulling them down around his thighs.

Johnny froze after that, gazing down at Ten's dick nervously, before gazing up at him.

"I've never been with a man before," the doctor confessed quietly, looking slightly ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay," Ten assured him, sitting up and connecting their lips. "I will help you, first let's get our pants off, okay?"

Johnny nodded and rolled off of Ten, pulling his pants off and kicking them to the floor, Ten did the same.

"Now what?" Johnny questioned as he climbed back on top of Ten, his cheeks reddening under Ten's intense gaze.

Ten couldn't help himself, he had been dying to see this man naked, and now he was, on top of him, and fuck, he just wanted to devour him.

"Fucking hell," Ten groaned, his gaze finally meeting Johnny again, "you are so fucking beautiful." Which then led to Johnny leaning in and kissed Ten, moaning softly as their lower halves brushed against each other.

"I want to touch you," he mumbled, his gaze falling between them. "But I don't know what to do." Ten then reached for Johnny's hand, slowly pulling it down and wrapping the taller man's fingers around his own dick.

"Do what you'd do to yourself," Ten whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Johnny's neck as his hand wrapped around Johnny's dick as well.

Johnny nodded to himself and slowly began a movement with his hand, gazing down at Ten's body as it tensed with pleasure.

"That feels really fucking good," Ten mumbled against Johnny's neck, his thumb circling the head of the doctor's dick. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Johnny moaned. "I like it a lot.

Johnny mimicked Ten's previous actions, only he pressed his thumb into Ten's slit, making him cry out softly against Johnny's neck.

"You must jerk off a lot." Ten giggled.

"You have no fucking idea. I can't do it with a woman anymore. But I'm still too scared to try it with a man."

"You poor thing." Ten smiled, pulling his head away from Johnny's neck and kissing him instead. "I think you should finish that exam," Ten mumbled, reaching into his bedside table for a bottle of lube. "You know, to make sure I'm healthy."

Johnny bit his lip and accepted the bottle from Ten, shuffling down the bed until he was sat in between Ten's legs.

"Tell me if I fuck up," Johnny muttered, opening the bottle and squeezing some onto his hand.

This stuff wasn't fucking cold this time.

"You won't," the younger assured, bending his knees and spreading his legs.

Johnny swallowed hard, trying to hide his nerves as he covered one of his fingers with lube.

"Do two," Ten requested softly. "Two feels better.

Johnny looked skeptical, but covered another finger anyways, gently pressing them up against Ten.

"Please.." Ten begged quietly, spreading his legs a bit more. "It won't hurt me, I promise." Johnny then nodded to himself before slowly pushing in his fingers, his skin littering with goosebumps as Ten let out a satisfied breath.

"Oh, just now you finally relaxed," Johnny teased quietly, trying to distract himself from how nervous he was, his fingers pressing up against Ten's prostate as the words left his mouth.

"Now you finally find my prostate," Ten shot back, whimpering seconds later as Fto massage the spot gently the spot. "Fuck, Johnny— harder—." Ten's positive reaction boosted Johnny's confidence, and he rubbed more vigorously against the spot.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ten moaned, clawing at the sheets as his body squirmed under Johnny's touch, "yes, just like that, please."

"You like that?" Johny questioned breathlessly, his free hand massaging against Ten's inner thigh. "Feels good? Johnny's nervousness was slowly slipping away, and the more comfortable he became, the more vocal he was.

"Fuck yes," Ten groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. "Feels so fucking good."

"What about this?" Johnny questioned deeply as he pulled his fingers out slightly, pushing them back in a moment later, this time with more force, directly against Ten's spot.

"Fuck!" Ten gasped, his back arching off the bed. "Again— please, please, please."

Johnny smirked to himself and repeated the action a few more times, and Ten reacted the same way each time.

Ten panted, raising himself up on his elbows before he reached forward and grabbed Johnn's head, pulling their lips together for a kiss. "You're really fucking good at this."

Johnny smiled into the kiss and gently raised his left hand up to Ten's throat, his fingertips trailing over the skin softly.

"Can I try something, Ten?" He asked softly, his fingers slowly wrapping around Ten's neck.

Ten had never been choked before, but he was open to trying new things, so he slowly nodded.

"Fuck, you are so perfect," Johnny moaned to the thought of choking Ten alone, then Johnny finally able to do it as he was squeezing it softly under his fist. "Put your hand over mine, so if it gets too much, you can pull it off, okay?"

Ten nodded again and slowly raised his hand over Johnny as he started thrusting his fingers in back before he actually started to squeeze Ten's throat.

Ten was surprised at how much he actually liked it, it felt like his head was spinning, and it made the feeling of Johnny's fingers amplify in pleasure.

"Harder—," Ten choked out, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the fire ignite in his stomach.

"Which hand, baby?" Johnny pressed softly, and Ten's heart fluttered at the nickname.

"Both."

Johnny complied eagerly, tightening his hand around Ten's throat, and shoving his fingers in with more force.

Ten was whimpering and moving his body desperately against the older man, and he lowered his free hand and began stroking himself in time with Johnny's fingers.

"Can't—," Ten gasped after a minute or so went by, and Johnny released his throat. "Gonna come— holy shit—,"

Johnny noticed Ten pumping himself then, but Ten wanted to do it, so he pulled his hand away from Ten's neck and did it himself.

"Oh my fuck," Ten gasped again, throwing his head back into his pillow. "Please, please, Johnny."

Johnny watched with hungry eyes as Ten gripped the bed sheet desperately, his back arching off the bed as he came undone in Johnny's hand.

"Shit—," Ten panted, his body slowly working through his orgasm. "Wow, I think I saw God."

Johnny slowly pulled his fingers out, chuckled at the comment Ten had made.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Jonhhy breathed out, and Ten glanced down at him, his gaze falling to his hard dick, which was leaking against his stomach.

"Yeah..," Ten mumbled, lifting his upper body off of the bed and crawling towards Johnny. Ten was fucking set on getting his mouth around Johnny's dick, and Johnny went easy as Ten pushed him down.

"Gonna suck you off, kay?" Ten breathed out as he lowered his head, licking a flat strip up Johnny's cock, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the tip as he gazed up for agreement.

"Fuck, yes. Please." That's all the encouragement Ten needed, and he sucked the tip into his mouth lazily, his tongue swirling around and collecting the pre-cum while he hummed happily.

" _Fuck, Ten,_ " Johnny moaned, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. "More, please—."

Ten complied happily, slowly lowering his head and sucking harshly on each inch gained inside his mouth.

Ten continued down until Johnny's dick slide into the back of his throat, the unfamiliar action catching Johnny off guard, making his body jerk forward.

"Fuck— sorry," Jonny gasped, trying to pull back, but Ten just took it, nuzzling his head as far down as he could. "Holy fucking shit."

Johnny never got a deep throat before, hell, he rarely got his cock sucked off in the first place, so he was in paradise right now.

Johnny had propped himself up with his elbow now, his wide eyes watching as he slowly disappeared and reappeared from Ten's mouth.

Ten started humming as he bobbed his head up and down, and it made Johnny's whole body tremble, and his hip thrust forward.

"This okay?"He breathed out, his hips still moving forward softly.

Ten full-on moaned around him, and reached for Johnny's hand, placing it against his head.

"Oh, god. Ten—," Johnny groaned, tugging harshly on Ten's black hair, "y—you want me to fuck your mouth?"

Ten moaned loudly in response, using his hands to steady himself, he relaxed his mouth completely.

"Fucking hell," Johnny moaned as he gently thrust up into Ten's pretty little mouth.

Ten showed no signs of discomfort, so the latter slowly got rougher with his motions.

Soon he was shoving Ten's head down while pressing his hips forward, and Ten was moaning the entire time, his lips sealed tightly around Johnny.

"Ten, _baby,_ " Johnny practically sobbed, his body tensing, "I'm— I'm close."

Ten continued to take it as Johnny fucked his mouth raw, and he loved every second of it.

He had dreams like this, and he could actually feel himself starting to get hard again.

The sounds that were leaving Johnny's lips were too hot to handle, and the way he used the younger's mouth however he wanted had Ten's body trembling with need.

"Gonna come—," he warned, attempting to pull Ten off. "Ten, I'm gonna come."

Ten let out an angry breath as Johnny tried to pull his head away, and he sank down as far as he could, sucking as harshly as possible, and it wasn't long before Johnny was practically screaming with pleasure, his hot come flooding down Ten's throat.

That's another thing anyone never did to him, no one ever swallowed.

But here Ten was, sucking him dry like it was his favorite drink.

Johnny eventually had to pull him off, because Ten just didn't want to stop, but Johnny was sensitive now.

"Sorry," Ten giggled, licking his lips as he pulled away, "I get a little carried away."

Johnny just stared at him, his pupils blown and chest heaving.

"Holy fucking fuck," Johnny managed to say, forcing his tired limbs to move closer to Ten, "you're fucking amazing."

Ten smiled shyly to himself, now that the lust had faded, he was feeling all nervous around Johnny again.

The doctor leaned in and kissed him when Ten didn't reply, and Ten giggled into it.

"So, would you like to stay over?" Ten questioned timidly, hoping the feelings Johnny had for him weren't only sexual.

"I'd like that," Johnny grinned, pecking Ten on the lips again.

They were both smiling at each other when they heard it, and by it, I mean Ten's roommate Lucas.

"Ten?" He called out. "You home?"

"Oh, shit, shit—," Ten panicked, rushing to get under the covers. "Get under the blankets!"

Johnny scrambled over to him, pulling the blankets up just as Ten's bedroom door opened.

"Man, do you—," Lucas stopped when he saw the two in bed, his cheeks turning light pink as he coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, didn't know you had someone over."

Johnny misread the situation completely, and he looked over at Ten with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"What?" Ten gasped, gazing up at Lucas. "No, no."

"Jesus, no," Lucas added as well, hoping he didn't just fuck up his best friend's potential love life.

"Lucas is my roommate," Ten clarified. "And he has a boyfriend."

"Oh—," Johnny started, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. "You just really panicked when he came here, I just thought— my bad, I'm sorry."

"Speaking of my boyfriend, " Lucas spoke, biting his lip. "That's why I'm here. Ten, where did you put the condoms?"

"They're in the bathroom, you idiot," Ten sighed; they weren't even his and Ten had to keep track of them for Lucas. "Like always, Xuxi."

"Right!" Lucas nodded, grinned when he remembered where it was, "okay, thanks."

"You're leaving, though, right?" Ten questioned, gazing at Johnny. "Because I'm a little _busy_ here."

"But, this is my house too."

"We were here first, which means you have to leave," Ten spoke some totally made-up logic, hoping Lucas bought it as an actual rule they had agreed on.

Lucas stared him down, calling his bluff, but Ten held his gaze, and soon he let out a sigh.

"Fuck you, Chittaphon."

"What do you think Johnny's gonna do when you leave?" Ten smirked, biting his lip as he looked at the man sitting next to him in bed. "We might even do it while you're here."

"Okay, okay," Lucas rushed out, "I'm leaving. We'll go to his place."

"Good," Ten smiled satisfied. "Tell Hendery I said hi."

"I will," he grumbled, "see you tomorrow."

Lucas had never rushed through that house so fast in his entire life, and right before he left, Ten heard Hendery yell, " _Yeah, go get that dick, Ten!"_

That made Ten laugh and Johnny blush, and soon they were cuddled close together.

"So, Doctor," the younger man started, tracing his fingers against Johnny's chest, "is my prostate healthy?"

The doctor let out a quiet laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I was way too fucking distracted actually to examine it."

"Damn it, Dr. Seo," Ten sighed, shaking his head. "Now you'll have to do it again..." Hearing that, Johnny then smirked to himself and bit his lower lip before speaking.

"You told your roommate I was gonna fuck you," he bit his lip, "were you just saying that so he'd leave, or would you really let me fuck you?"

"Oh, I'd let you fuck the _shit_ out of me," Ten responded without skipping a beat.

"Any fucking time, any fucking where. We could be at a grocery store, and I'd let you bend me over the cash register and have your way with me."

Ten didn't necessarily want to have sex in a public place, but damn, if Johnny asked, he'd say yes.

"Right now, then," Johnny spoke instantly. "You on top, right now."

Ten raised an eyebrow down at Johnny, wondering if he was serious or not.

But the older man had the most serious look on his face, and it made Ten giggles.

"Can we get a snack first, maybe something to drink? I don't know about you, but I need to regenerate."

"Okay, make sense," Johnny agreed, sitting up in bed. "But then I just might fuck you in the kitchen."

"Fine by me," Ten giggled, climbing out of bed completely naked, heading towards the door.

He paused by the door when he realized Johnny hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and he gazed over his shoulder, catching Johnny checking him out.

"You got a nice ass, do you know that?"

"Yeah, and you better come and get it." Ten giggled, rushing out of the room.

Johnny was quick to stand up then, and he followed Ten until he found the kitchen.

They didn't make it back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA.
> 
> Hello!! So, this is actually my very first time writing Johnten, so, please be kind. >:(
> 
> Comment and kudos away, my dudes!!


End file.
